This Dark Despair
by xSassenachx
Summary: The night a stage hand was murdered, Christine fled fearfully into the arms of her childhood friend. She sought consolation and love from him. she told secrets of her mysterious angel. Unknowing to the both of them, a familiar figure loomed in the shadows, lingering onto every hateful word spoken of him. He soon plummeted into the dark depression of his own hellish madness. (E/C)


**_Hello everyone, it's indeed been a rather long time since you've all heard from me. As you can very obviously see this is a new story, this one will be on the darker more malevolent side of phantom. As always this is strictly Kay/Leroux based, so Erik isn't some sexy hunk who cannot sing, he is a severely deformed mentally unstable passionate man. I'm still uncertain as to of I will be continuing; In my time of need. Now that I read back on it all, I can see that it is rather badly written or so I think. Anyway I will keep you posted on that and my final verdict. As for now I hope you enjoy my first chapter, criticism is welcomed and taken into account. So fire away._**

* * *

 **~Prologue~**

He watched from across the rafters, his mismatched eyes piercing in the darkness, a stark contrast against his dark façade. His skeletal hands holding tightly onto the wooden railing. If he hadn't been wearing those black leather gloves of his, the wood would threaten to splinter his hands. Christine's voice could be heard below him, usually he would be paying the utmost attention to her his eyes would be boring into her soul, those eyes which only watched from a distance unknowing to her. A small sick grin came across those thin scarred lips of his as his prey came into view, such an easy target to Erik he was a drunkard, sinful and dissolute man. One who needed to be swiftly and justly taken care of, a task which the opera ghost would personally take care of, in his eyes he was doing a civil service. Just as the rat catcher did his, taking care of the vermin which lived below down so close to his domain. Erik was doing the same but above and with more; costly and even dangerous consequences.

He decided he had had enough of waiting, knowing now would be the perfect moment to attack. It was as good as any, the man had a bottle of cheap alcohol In his hand. Turned away from the demon who would finally seal his fate. Swiftly and with an unnerving grace he shifted Further into the shadows, yet closer to the stage hand.

'Joseph..' He whispered softly, voice carrying though the air quiet at first, and with calmness. He saw Joseph drop the bottle and quickly whip around eyes wide and a confused look upon his face. This made Erik's grin only wider and his eyes darken with sinister intentions. Again and again he said his name over again, leaving the stage hand fearful and who was now looking around in all directions, that's when he made the fatal mistake of turning his back to Erik. The opera ghost pounced upon him, wrapping the wrote around his neck and pulled tighter until he heard the coughs and splutters of him. A welcome sound. Like music to his ears.

Christine danced happily about the stage below, the orchestra filling her ears with beautiful accompaniment as her voice filled the full theatre holding all of Paris her captive audience, their eyes wide as they sat completely still, all except from one man. Her lover, and suitor...the young, handsome Vicomte. Christine's childhood sweetheart, the boy who had a wild smile on his face as he squirmed in his chair excitedly, listening to the woman he so dearly loved. Infatuated with her in every way possible. The absence of her angel's stern gaze was of no worry to her, of course she noticed. She had always known when he was watching, could sense when he was pleased with her. But ever since she had saw the face hidden behind the mask, the face of the man who once seemed so strong and intimidating to her, broken down into a pitiful heap on the floor begging for the porcelain back, all of the horrid features of what should have been his face, and his eyes which held all the worlds pain and anguish in them, those ones she stared at and founding help but feel awful until his voice broke the silence once again demanding they returned. All she had ever wanted to do since that day was forget, forget of him...and that mystical dungeon of darkness to which he was condemned to. She willingly threw away the acknowledgement that such a monstrous man had the most beautiful voice, and had pushed her to where she was that very moment.

The widest grin and the wildest look was clearly displayed across what little his mask showed, he bit his lower lip to contain the deep maniacal laugh which he wanted to project. He leaned down to the man's ear and breathed deeply.

'This is what scum like you deserve, Joseph. This is what disgusting venomous men like you receive.' He gritted his teeth and pulled the rope firm against his neck, deliberately torturing him. Allowing him to survive a little longer, finding him struggling and gasping for breath, tears and blood mixed into one as they streamed down his reddened face very amusing indeed, he wanted to make certain such a pig would hear these final words.

'You are a thief a drunk...and a rapist. Oh yes, Joseph. The phantom sees _all,_ there are no secrets in my theatre. I watched as you pinned that poor ballet rat against the wall and took advantage of her, you monster. And then you spread vile rumours of me, then slandered Miss Daaé, calling her a...oh, what was that again?' He questioned himself in a mocking tone.

'Ah, yes...now I remember. You called her a little whore and slut, because she would not willingly bed you. Why would she?...that Angel down there. With her inhumanly pureness does not deserve to be living in such a poisonous world, wouldn't you agree?..' He asked looking down at the man, finding him dead. He had allowed time to get the better of him, and was blabbering onto himself about how cruel the world was. Erik sighed and threw the man's body over the railing of the rafter with as much strength he could muster, he listened to the crack of the man's neck when the rope made its final decent. Christine continued to sing until the audience gasped and the women's screams pierced through the air, the orchestra ceased it's music one instrument at a time, faded away sourly. Christine slowly looked up, confused. When she saw the dangling man, her throat went dry and she fell to the floor, darkness consuming her, the same darkness which was brought upon her the moment she entered the mirror, and the same darkness down in her Angel's realm.

* * *

 ** _Okay, so this was just a prologue as you can tell by the title of this. I do hope you all enjoyed, I promise the story will delve deeper into the plot in the second chapter. Please review and I will update very soon!_**


End file.
